dragonballaffanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Guldo
| MangaName=Gurd| RomName=Gurudo| AniName=Guldo| CanonTo=Manga| FirstApp=Chapter 272 / Episode 62| Race=Bas-jin| FamConnect= None|}} is the smallest and least powerful member of the Ginyu Force physically; a short, rotund green alien with four eyes (which prevents him from wearing a scouter like the other members). Though clearly the weakest member of the group, Guldo possesses some psychic abilities, including being able to stop time for as long as he can hold his breath. Also, in the anime only, Guldo has a flashback that shows that he heavily loathes Vegeta after the Saiyan Prince insulted Guldo by telling him he suffered from bad breath. (In the Ocean dub, Vegeta said he didn't understand why Frieza put him on the Ginyu Force.) He was about to strike when Frieza interfered, asking Vegeta to help him conquer a planet and disgracing Guldo, forcing him to keep a grudge against Vegeta. He and the other members of the Ginyu Force play a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors at Captain Ginyu's insistence to decide who gets to fight Vegeta and who gets stuck with the "trash," Gohan and Krillin. Recoome wins outright, and Guldo, as the runner-up, fights Gohan and Krillin. Their speed and strength catch him off guard however, forcing him to resort to sneak attacks and time-freezing, and finally to use the full extent of his psychic powers to mentally paralyze their bodies, rendering them helpless. As he prepares to finish them off, however, Vegeta unexpectedly steps in and saves them by cutting off Guldo's head (in the manga this is done with a sideways chop, while in the anime Vegeta uses a ki beam). Guldo's severed head lives long enough to curse Vegeta for interfering, before the Saiyan Prince blows the head up with another blast. (In the Ocean dub, his decapitation is depicted as Guldo collapsing to the ground, his head not attached but still close to his neck. His whole body is caught in the explosion, but, as was the case with Recoome, apparently was still intact, the same as Dende when Frieza killed him.) Later, in an anime-only arc, Guldo attacks Chiaotzu while on King Kai's Planet, only to be easily defeated like the rest of his group. He, the other Ginyu Force members, Frieza, Super Perfect Cell, and King Cold also tortured the ogres into telling them to get out of Hell. Goku still defeats him and the other members of the Ginyu Force with one blow each. In the case of Guldo, an elbow to the head. After Guldo fell into the Bloody Pond with Recoome, Burter, and Jeice, Pikkon threw them and Cell out with a tornado attack, impaling them on the mountain of needles. They were then locked up in a prison cell along with Frieza and King Cold. Guldo is also seen watching the final battle with Kid Buu. Guldo also makes a small appearance in Dragon Ball GT and it shows him flying out of Hell with the other villains, shortly before being killed along with Recoome by Trunks. Guldo's literal Japanese name is Gurudo and is a take on yōguruto (yogurt). He's called Gurd in the VIZ manga to reflect the latter pun. Abilities * Time Freeze * Tree Lift (Mind Freeze) (Legends) * Psychic Rock Throw (Budokai Tenkaichi) * Split Form (Legend of The Super Saiyan) * Super Skill (Legend of The Super Saiyan) Trivia * In the manga, Guldo is the only member of the Ginyu Force who has never met Goku. (In the anime only, Goku fights Guldo in the episode "Warriors of the Dead", easily defeating him with one blow.) * Guldo doesn't use his Time Freeze while in Other World, though he does attempt to use Mind Freeze on Chiaotzu, who attacks him before he can trap him. * In the episode Time Tricks and Body Binds, when Recoome and Burter bet on who they think is going to win, Burter thinks Guldo will lose and Recoome thinks Guldo will win. However, when it seems like Guldo is going to win, Burter and Recoome both act as if Burter thought Guldo would win and Recoome thought Guldo would lose. It is unclear whether this is an error or whether this was done to enhance the Ginyu Force's reputations as goofballs. In the redub, however, the bet is changed to how long Gohan and Krillin last against him, and Burter wins fair and square. * Guldo's death was the only one (out of the four members of the Ginyu Force killed by Vegeta) that Goku did not disapprove of. He gave Vegeta a Senzu Bean for saving Krillin and Gohan from Guldo, but clearly disapproved of Vegeta killing Burter and Recoome when they were unconscious, and then killing Jeice when he was begging for mercy. * In the edited version, Guldo's decapitation is shown as him falling with his head not attached, and is killed with an energy blast from Vegeta. However, in the uncut, Guldo's head falls off and rolls over to Vegeta and is destroyed. When Gohan is seen flying back toward the ship during Goku's fight with Frieza, he flies by the corpses of Burter, Recoome, and Guldo. Guldo's head still appears to be intact. Voice actors * Japanese Dub: Kozo Shioya * Ocean Dub: Terry Klassen * FUNimation Dub: Dylan Thompson (Originally) and Bill Townsley (Onwards) * Latin American Dub: Ricardo Hill See also * Guldo (TCG) Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Frieza's henchmen Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Villains es:Gurdo From Dragon Ball Wiki, a Wikia wiki.